Disturbed Naps
by kyouko68
Summary: Shanks decides to visit an old friend, who happened to be the closest Shichibukai he knew. Though Mihawk doesnt enjoy being woken up from his naps...


**Yey! One-shot time! It took a while but I finished it! Hopefully it's what some people out there are looking for! This is for all those MihawkXShanks fans!**

* * *

><p><span>Disturbed naps<span>

Someone emerged from the cloudy mist surrounding the murky island. His red hair stood out as he docked the shore in his little dingy. His presence alerted the Humandrills who shouted and pounded their chests at him. They didn't dare go near him because they sensed the immense power coinciding within him.

Shanks ignored them. His eyes were focused on the overly huge castle in front of him. He tsked. "Oh Hawkeye, what a gloomy person you are." He sighed. He made his way to the door and let himself in. He knew Mihawk had too much of an ego to actually lock his doors. "Tadaimasu!"* He called, hoping to get a response.

The place was dark right now, but Shanks knew that the man was home. He could just tell.

Shanks took the time to shed his long coat off and kick off his boots as if it was his own home. He strolled through the castle looking through different rooms trying to locate his old friend. "Maaan, this place is huge!" he sang happily. He finally came upon a room with double doors. "Ooh! This must be the master bedroom." He opened the doors with ease. "Oi! Hawkeye! You in here?" he chimed.

The room was dim, but Shanks could see the bed sheets shifting and annoyed groans coming from them. "You're sleeping at this time? It's like noon. Well, at least I think it is. It's hard to tell on this island." He laughed. There was a noticeable growl that came from the formerly snoozing swordsman. "I would try to get you to go you outside by saying it's a nice day, but…it's not. But still! What do you say old buddy?" while Shanks chatted, Mihawk crankily walked over to his hyper friend.

Shanks's talking stopped abruptly as Mihawk slammed his hand on the wall next to the other's head. Shanks gulped lightly looking up at the slightly taller man. "Why are you here, Red-hair?" he asked gruffly.

"I uh…got away from the crew for a while to come visit you. You know 'cause I haven't seen you in a while." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Mihawk grabbed his wrist and pulled him. "Wh-where are we going?"

Mihawk pushed him on the bed and pinned him down before the other man could get up. Shanks was taken aback from the master swordsman's behavior. "What are you doing? Get off of me!" The ginger turned himself on his stomach and tried to crawl away despite only having one arm.

Mihawk pushed Shanks's face in the pillow so he couldn't escape. "Do you think you can just waltz into my home and wake me from my nap, then expect to get away with it?" Said the swordsman who held him down. The ginger gave him an innocent smile.

"You've never change you sleeping habits since I last saw you. I never thought you'd still be this cranky." Shanks laughed nervously. Mihawk gripped the other's hips and yanked them closer to his body. This made Shanks yelp slightly. "Y-you know, I don't feel quite comfortable-"

"Shut up, you talk too much." He whispered. He felt Mihawk nibble on his neck. Shanks gasped. He didn't stop as he nipped and sucked at his neck. The ginger suppressed a moan as Mihawk's hands went up his shirt caressing a nipple.

"H-Hawkeye?" he whimpered. He 'shh'ed him as his hand ventured further an eventually reaching his crotch. Shanks let out an unmanly squeak. "Ah! D-don't touch me there!"

Mihawk had got his hand into his pants, shamelessly stroking his member slowly at first. Shanks tried to struggle, but he couldn't summon up the strength to. He couldn't use haki either because his mind was too clouded to function correctly. He increased the speed of his strokes.

Shanks was quickly losing his composer. Moaning loudly, he came into Mihawk's hand. "That was fast." The swordsman chuckled as he licked his fingers. Shanks gripped the sheets in frustration. He turned back around forcing himself to sit up.

"What was that for? I never took for a pervert." Shanks panted slightly. The other pushed him down on his back.

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment." He leaned down and captured his lips. Shank's hand went up to Mihawk's shoulder and making noises of protest. They soon died down as he let the other man ravaged his mouth.

When they separated for air, he latched his mouth on his neck. He worked to remove the ginger's clothes, leaving him completely naked in front of him. Mihawk removed his own clothes. "I…uh…haven't really done this before." Shanks said timidly.

"S'okay." The other muttered as he kissed the tender scar on the spot where Shank's arm use to be. "Just let me do all the work." He stuck two fingers in Shanks's mouth, taking the ginger by surprise. "Suck."

Shanks did just that, covering the digits in a good amount of saliva. He had a pretty good idea what his old rival had in store for him. He took them from his mouth and placed them at his opening causing Shanks to flinch. "Relax…" the hawk eyed man whispered. He inserted one of his fingers first and moved them in and out drawing a slight hiss of pain from the yonko.

Suddenly his fingers grazed over a certain spot in Shanks that made him moan loudly. "Ah…! Mihawk…" he whimpered. Mihawk smiled at the beautiful noises coming from his old rival. It wasn't often that he would say his real name instead of his alias. The swordsman licked his lips at the beauty in front of him. His face was flushed and his legs hung in the air as he penetrated his backside with his fingers.

Mihawk couldn't take it anymore. He removed his fingers earning him a noise of protest coming from his soon to be lover. He replaced his fingers with something a lot bigger. "Hurry…" Shanks begged, squirming slightly beneath him.

Without any more delay, Mihawk slammed into him deeply. Shanks arched his back when the pleasure hit him. He did it again and again until he found a steady pace that eventually increased in vigor. Shanks grabbed the sheets above his head as he threw it back. Mihawk had found his prostate once more. "Ahh…kami! Yes…right there!" he moaned loudly. The sound of skin smacking against skin was soon heard from the increase in force.

Shanks could feel himself nearing his climax. He reached in between them and stroked his own member, suiting their thrusts. "Ngh…Shanks, you're so…tight…" Mihawk groaned. The ginger could tell from his now quick and uneven thrusts that he was close as well.

"Ohh…I can't hold it…! I'm gonna…" Before he could finish the sentence, he had came onto both of their abdomens. Mihawk followed after a few rough thrusts, then collapsed next to his newly found lover.

After they calmed down from the sexual high, Shanks spoke. "To be honest…I never really expected that to happen why I came here." He said. The Shichibukai spooned the other lazily.

"Think twice before you wake me from my naps, Red-hair." He muttered.

"Is that what all this was about?" Shanks questioned curiously. He waited for a reply, but soon realized that the other had just fallen asleep. The red head gaped. _How could he just fall asleep on me like that? The nerve of him! _He thought furiously.

Smiling, Shanks realized that he should wake him from his naps more often…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm done ladies and gentleman! There you have it! Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**This * meant "I'm home!"**


End file.
